Classically, the device for attaching a wristband to a case or a clasp is configured in the form of a bar or a pin. The pin must be attached or detached by means of a tool to be able to remove the wristband from the watch, for example, or to be able to change the clasp.
It is desirable to be able to separate the wristband into two parts to make the attachment/detachment of the wristband on the case and/or the clasp on the wristband easier.
In the prior art wristbands or clasps require the use of tools to be able to attach and/or detach the wristband and clasp, which is not practical for the user when he/she wishes to change the wristband or clasp.